


Emulation

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: A story of an impression (upon his heart).
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	Emulation

His hands are pale, fingers chubby. His hair is colored. His cheeks round. His height short.

  
His hands are see-through. Just like the rest of him.

  
There is a person beside him. A person beside him, always. His smile bright. His cheeks plump, and pink. His hair reaching to the sky. His eyes vivid violet.

  
The Other Yuugi looks just like Yuugi. Except he is see-through.

  
His eyes are red. His glare sharp. A sharpness Yuugi's bright eyes cannot reach. Sometimes they glow. Glow alongside the golden eye on his forehead. Shadows dance along his feet.

  
The Other Yuugi looks just like Yuugi. Except for the ways he does not.

  
The Other Yuugi is quick to upset. Is quick to scoff. Is quick to righteous anger. He scorns, he mocks, he schemes. He exacts vengence with seething glee. He laughs, making puns the whole while.

  
The Other Yuugi looks just like Yuugi. Except for the ways he is see-through.


End file.
